How to pretend
by AutumnCalifornia
Summary: Molly has to talk to George about something important.


A/N: I wrote this for the Hogwarts Assignment #2. I picked the subject Gardening Tools Task 1 Axe. ( _Write about someone that has a split (or multiple) personality.)  
_

Word count: 974

* * *

"George...? We...have to talk to you."

Molly was nervous. After Voldemorts defeat nothing was how it used to be. The burrow was fuller than before. Charlie was home for the first time after six years, Percy was finally home after their dispute and Bill stayed at home for a few days. To make the situation even better she was expecting her first grandchild. She even accepted Fleur on Bills side. She did not want to lose him because of such a stupid thing.

"Honestly, woman. You want to be our mother? I'm Fred!"

The twin chuckled. It was always like this. But he did not blame her, nobody was able to separate them. Sure, George had only one ear but they solved the problem. They had long hair again so the ear was covered. Not as long as Bills or even Charlies hair but for them it was long enough. Fred left the room to get George. Molly stayed quiet. She noticed the worried looks from everyone else. They waited until George appeared and sat down next to Ginny and Ron.

"You wanted to talk to me? Am I in trouble? After all, the whole family is here!"

She looked at him and nodded. Tears filled her eyes and she tried to say something but she could not. Bill took over while Arthur tried to calm her down.

"Mum...? What's...what's wrong? Did I do something bad? Did I hurt you or someone..? Or did Fred hurt anyone...?"

Everyone looked sad but he could not tell why. After all, nobody died and they should be happy! With Voldemort dead and Fleur pregnant it was just perfect! And soon, Ginny and Hermione would also have children, maybe even Percys girlfriend and the burrow would be filled with children! But nobody seemed to be happy.

"George, don't you remember it...?"

The oldest brother asked. But George only shook his head.

"What should I remember? Harry defeated Voldemort, Ronny has finally a girlfriend, Charlie is here, your wife is pregnant, Gin is the saviours girlfriend and Percy is finally back. So...what should I remember?"

Everyone looked at him, clearly shocked. Nobody spoke for a while until George broke the silence.

"What's wrong? Why do you behave like someone died?"

This time, Molly could not suppress a sob. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Percy bit his lower lip until he said what should have been said long ago.

"George...Fred is dead. He died a year ago, during the war... "

As soon as it was said everyone was focused on George and his reaction. Nobody expected what followed. He began to laugh. Everyone was speechless, they simply stared at him.

"Dead? You actually are joking, Perce – I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –"

"Enough!"

Molly voice rang through the whole burrow. George stopped immediately and looked at her.

"Mum...he needs help, this isn't his fault...he can't accept it.."

Charlie tried to calm her down with explaining that it was how Georges mind handled the situation.

The remaining twin looked at everyone else and slowly he noticed that this was not a joke. His hands began to tremble, his breath got faster. Before anyone could say anything he got up and ran upstairs. This could not be, he just saw Fred a few minutes ago! This was not even a funny joke! They just used it as a payback for their whole pranks during the years! Yes, this was it! This must be the reason...

His hand reached toward the door handle of their room but he did not press it down. George was afraid that this was not a joke. That it was real. He stood there for at least ten minutes before he had the courage to enter the room.

"Fred...? F-freddie...?"

Nothing. It was quiet. He entered the room and closed the door. Maybe..he was involved in this plan and they wanted to prank him! And his twin was a part of their plan! Yes...this..this must be the reason!

"O-okay Fred, this is not funny anymore...! You got me, a-alright..? T-this was a funny joke...! You can come out now...!"

Again, nothing. The only sounds he heard were his quick breath and his heart.

"Fred! Come out! This...THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

He broke down when Fred did not come out. Sobs escaped him and soon cries followed. He did not even notice when someone entered the room. He noticed it when someone knelt down beside him and hugged him tight. George did not struggle instead he wrapped his arms around Bill and cried. Heartbreaking cries filled the burrow. The older brother just hugged him tight and stroked over his back, trying to comfort him somehow. Maybe...they should not have said it. George was happy when he believed that Fred was still alive. It was selfish from their whole family because they could not accept that George pretended that his twin was still alive. It hurt them but maybe it would have been better. After all, the closest person was his twin. Not even Molly had such a strong bond towards her twins.

The sobs and cries stopped after a while. A sign that George fell asleep. Bill got up and picked him up to carry him downstairs again. Everyone was still paralysed after he had run upstairs.

"Ginny, get a bag and a few of his clothes please. I will apparate him to St. Mungos. They will help him, I'm sure..."

She got up and nodded before she left to get her brothers clothes.

"We will come with you..!"

Both, Ron and Percy were determined to stay at George's side. Everyone was. They would not risk to lose the other twin, too. Their sister came down with a bag in her hand. She forced a smile and they apparated to the hospital...


End file.
